Currently, individuals typically carry physical documents or cards to identify themselves and/or their accounts, profiles, etc. For example, people seeking medical care or wishing to make an insurance claim must typically present a physical government issued identification (ID) (driver's license, social security card, etc.) and/or an insurance card in order to obtain access to their medical records and initiate the process. Similarly, those wishing to make a financial transfer must typically present identification along with a financial card.
Physical documents and cards, however, may be forged and are therefore susceptible to fraud from fairly unsophisticated criminals. Physical documents and cards also require individuals to carry wallets and/or purses to store the physical documents and cards. Moreover, the ability to deactivate and/or reissue physical documents and cards is often limited, resulting in a time consuming process that allows criminals to continue the fraudulent use of compromised physical documents and cards.
Thus, certain aspects of the disclosed embodiments provide methods and systems for digitizing a wallet using, in some embodiments, wearable devices storing tokens associated with digital versions of physical documents/cards and that are capable of securely transferring those tokens to interested parties without Bluetooth® or other network connectivity beyond near field communication (NFC) radio. Other aspects are also provided as disclosed below.